


Ink

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Grid Links [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post Dino Thunder, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Nudity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: Jason admires his favorite mark on his husband's body in the late hours of their wedding night.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Because JDF has so many tattoos and Disney had Tommy's arms in Dino Thunder always covered up, naturally I assume Tommy's got a lot of ink, too.

Moonlight spilling in from the window, casting the two men in a silvery, ethereal glow as they lay together in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He could barely make out the dark ink on his husband's hip, but he need not see it to know every line. Every curve and mark. There was another like it on his back. A rounded shape, with a falcon enclosed inside. Another on his bicep - the coin of the White Tiger. His chest had a fourth. the emblem of his last team. The Dino Thunder kids. His Zeo mark adorned his lower back, at the base of his spine with a roman numeral 5 inked into its center. Only one was missing - ink to commemorate his time as the Red Turbo Ranger.

But this one. This one was one of a matching pair. This one was the first - gotten on a night where too much drink had been drunk and young promises giddily whispered and only half remembered the following day.

Jason had it's match. Mirrored on his own hip so that if they stood side by side, so too would the colored disks that marked their flesh. So that if they faced one another, skin to skin, so too would the marks they had put there. Lining up near perfect save for differences that could not be helped - height and body shapes.

Jason's was tinted green. Tommy's tinted with red.

He traced the tyrannosaurus disk, fingers doing so from perfect memory, and earning himself a contented hum. "Tickles..." Tommy mumbled into the pillow. Jason stopped, instead deciding to smooth his hand up to press lightly against his abdomen, feeling the toned muscles of his core from the front as he pressed the length of his body against him, and earned himself another hum.

He felt a hand cover his on Tommy's abdomen, fingers interlocking with his own as he held his hand, the cheap silver wedding bands they'd bought at the last minute brushing together. They promised themselves to replace them with something better. Something more suited to them. Something with a splash of red, maybe a thin stripe of green along the middle.

Not that they needed a set on their fingers. Not when the two primal beasts had already sunk their teeth into one another years ago. Not when they'd branded one another in dark ink at a sketchy tattoo parlor after the first of many nights of drunken confessions once Jason had lost the Gold Ranger powers for good.

Jason nipped at his shoulder playfully - more to tease and annoy than to entice and arouse.

"Stop that," Tommy hissed at him, bringing his shoulder up to bar him access. So instead he moved to the back of the shoulder, eliciting a muffled laugh as he managed to nip at one of the other man's ticklish spots. "Jason, please, stop. The spirit is willing but I'm exhausted."

He smiled against the intricate designs that had since been inked into the man's skin over the years. The road-map of his life from his time as a Ranger until Jason came back into his life. And more after that besides. "Alright, fine," he said, placing one last little nip to is skin before letting his head settle against the pillows. They snuggled close and drifted to sleep. Hands clutched tightly together as if even in slumber both men were afraid the other would let go.


End file.
